


Your Heart Beat is Like a Rhythm of a Guitar

by ThatOne_PretzelSimp



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Lesbian Character, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOne_PretzelSimp/pseuds/ThatOne_PretzelSimp
Summary: Mikan and Ibuki have been good friends. Over the time they talked, both the females have gained feelings for each other. So one day, Ibuki makes a song to Mikan to confess to her.non-despair au. just a normal high school thing.and some parts about abuse.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 23





	Your Heart Beat is Like a Rhythm of a Guitar

At the beginning of the school year, Mikan was cautious of everyone. She had been bullied her whole life, so she really didn't know who to trust. She always stayed in her lab, away from everyone. But despite her attempts to avoid everyone, there was one girl who wanted to know Mikan better.

Ibuki Mioda.

She would always go inside Mikan's lab and try to have a conversation with her, but Mikan always kindly kicked her out. But Ibuki didn't give up. She kept talking to her every day, even if she did get kicked out every time. But eventually, Mikan let Ibuki talk to her - slowly. Even though it was a slow process, Ibuki wanted Mikan as a friend. She saw the good in her. And over time, as Mikan loosen up a little, she saw the good in Ibuki too. Mikan finally stopped kicking Ibuki out and welcomed her with open arms. For the first time in a while, she felt happy and safe with a person.

But in the middle of the school year, both girls realized something. 

They were gaining feelings for each other.

Ibuki didn't mind at all, but once Mikan realized it, she stopped hanging out with Ibuki. She stayed home because she remembered her experiences with being in love with someone.

_"Hey, Mikaaaaan~! Where's my fooooood~?"_

_"I-I didn't have time to make it...I-I'm sorry...!"_

_"What do you mean you 'didn't have time'? You should have time for me every day!"_

_"I'm sorry Junko...but I had nurse business to do..."_

_"Ugh, you never have time for me! You never hang out with me! Puts me in despair...although I don't mind that~!"_

_"I-I'm sorry! M-Maybe we c-can hang out this w-weekend...!"_

_Junko smacked Mikan in the face. Mikan fell down on the ground and cried._

_"W-What was that f-for?"_

_"If I'm in despair, then how about I put you in despair~? We can be a despairing couple~!!"_

Mikan tried to shake off that memory, but it kept coming back. Junko hitting her over the head with her fists, or her calling her names. Mikan pulled her hair and screamed.

Mikan sighed as she went to her room and took her sleeping medicine. Then she laid down and tried to have a somewhat peaceful sleep.

Ibuki hadn't seen Mikan at school in a while. She asked everyone in the school if they have seen her, but no one saw her. Ibuki started to get worried. They talked every day and hanged out, but suddenly she just started to avoid Ibuki and then not come to school. 

Ibuki sat in her lab playing on her guitar when Hiyoko came in.

"Hello, Hiyoko! Is there anything you need?"

"Where is pig barf? I haven't seen her in a while, and I'm getting kinda bored without someone to make fun of."

"She's not pig barf...! And I dunno where she is...I'm kind of worried, aren't you?"

"Hell no! Why would I be worried about such a pig like her."

"...wish I could go see her..."

"You can if you want. I wouldn't recommend it, though."

"But how? I don't know her address."  
  
  


"I do. I followed her to her house and harassed her for a couple of minutes."

"Why the hell would you do that?!"

"Do you want her address or not?!"

"Fine."

Hiyoko wrote it down on a piece of paper and gave it to Ibuki. Then the dancer left her lab. Ibuki sighed as she put the address in her pocket and continued to play on her guitar. As she played on her guitar, she got an idea.

"Once I see Mikan, Ibuki will play her song! To confess my love!"

Ibuki worked for the rest of her day thinking of a song for Mikan. Once she got that done, she had to think of a title for her song. She immediately got an idea  
  


"Your heart beat is like a rhythm of a guitar...!" 

Ibuki smiled as she left her lab and went to Mikan's house.

Mikan woke up from her sleep and felt even more shitty. She got up and went to her kitchen to get somethig to drink. As she was she heard a knock on her door. She went to the door and answered it.

"Mikan!!" Ibuki smiled as she gave the nurse a big bear hug. Mikan blushed and squealed.

Ibuki grabbed her guitar and was about to play the song for her, but then she stopped. She looked at Mikan's face and saw that she was uncomfortable.

"Meeky...? What's the matter?"

"I...I can't be around you anymore...please get away from me!"

Mikan cried and started to run off, but Ibuki grabbed her arm.

"Mikan! Please tell me what's wrong...did I do something wrong...or say something wrong?"

"I-It's just that...over the course of us hanging out...I've realized something...and once I realized that something...I couldn't be with you without thinking about...her."

"Her...? Do I remind you of someone you don't want me to remind you of...?"

"Ibuki...I...feel in love with you...but...ever since my l-last relationship..."

Mikan trailed off, looking away from Ibuki. Ibuki pulled Mikan in for a hug. Mikan cried on her shoulder and hugged Ibuki back.

"Mikan...what happend?"

"Junko...! She...she...she...hit me, and said that....she loved it when....I was in despair...and....waaah!"

Mikan let out heavy sobs as she hugged Ibuki tighter. Ibuki petted Mikan's hair.

"It's okay...you're not in that relationship anymore...you're safe..."

"B-But I'm afraid she's gonna f-find me and k-kill me! I-I don't wanna d-die!!"

"Mikan."

Ibuki made Mikan look at her. Ibuki had a serious expression on her face.

"She's not gonna hurt you. I won't let her ever touch you."

"I-Ibuki...?"

Ibuki leaned in and gently kissed Mikan on the lips. Mikan was about to push away, but then she kissed back. Ibuki broke the kiss and looked at Mikan with gently eyes.

"I love you, Mikan."

Mikan blushed and smiled. "I...I love you too...please...protect me..."

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you..."

Mikan smiled and hugged Ibuki. Ibuki hugged back. Then Ibuki remembered what she came to her house for.

"Can you sit on the couch? Ibuki wants to show you something!"

"O-Okay..."

Mikan sat on the couch and Ibuki got her guitar out.

"I made a song for you. It's called 'Your Heart Beat is Like a Rhythm of a Guitar'!"

Ibuki got ready, and started to play the song. It was a gentle, smoothing, sweet love song. Once she was done she sat next to Mikan on the couch.

"So, did you like it?"

"I didn't like it....I love it! It's so calm and smoothing!"

Mikan hugged Ibuki and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, Ibuki...! You're so nice to me...! I love you!"

"I love you too, Meeky!"

And for the rest of the school year and after graduation they had a beautiful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! i tried 😊😊😊


End file.
